Finding Love In A Snowy Place
by actress65
Summary: For thirteen year old Megan, all she's known is her mom had left when she was a child. What she doesn't know is that her mom is a god.


"Are you warm enough Megan?" Danny Colt asked his daughter as she slipped on her gloves, she replied lightly, "Yes daddy, if I put anything else on I'll feel like a snowman." Danny hugged Megan, "Do you have the necklace?" Megan felt her mother's necklace and wondered why it was so important?

It was just a black lace chocker necklace with a pink topaz and a dove in the middle of it, but she nodded, "Yes daddy and now get going. You're going to be late for that meeting."

Her father hurried out the door as Megan pulled on her beanie hat. She knew her father loved her and was just worried about her, she was his only child and since her mom had "left" them she was all he had. Plus, his parents died in a plane crash when he was a kid so he grew up pretty much alone. Megan's necklace was all she had of her mother.

Danny was one of those guys where you couldn't believe that he was a father but his personality told you that he'd be a great one. He has brown hair that seems to fit his face frame perfectly; he was pretty strong and was also very smart. He's one person, who could literally be anything he wanted to be, he has a master's degree, and wasn't too shabby looking.

Megan, with her key in her pocket and all bundled up, was ready to go outside.

Fresh snow lay in the Pennsylvanian woods and all in all it was peaceful. Megan followed the trail in the woods and thought about her mother, what she was like, who she was…CRASH! Two boys suddenly appeared on the trail in front of her, the shadows seemed to spit them up. "Where are we Nico?" one of them asked, though they didn't seem to see Megan so she scampered to the trees. The other one replied, but he sounded hurt. "Do I look like I know Leo? I'm stressed out, my foot probably isn't supposed to be twisted that way and I didn't have time to even react!"

_What was going on? _Megan asked herself as she peered through the shrubs. Leo said pacing around, "I'm sorry Nico, gods," _did that guy just say "gods"? _"but we need to find out where we are and find someone to help you out with your foot. Holy Hephaestus, that thing is raunchy." Nico tried to walk but fell.

Megan felt a surge of sympathy, she walked out onto the clearing, "Hello?" she called and the two boys looked at her. "I'm Megan Colt, um…do you guys need help?" she got a better look at the two.

Leo looked oddly warm for a guy who was wearing nothing but some jeans, a button up shirt, and a tool belt. He looked a little like a Hispanic elf, and teachers probably singled him out like he had a warning sign that said, "WARNING: THIS BOY IS A TROUBLEMAKER, DO NOT GIVE FLAMMABLE, OR POINTY OBJECTS!"

Nico was obviously someone you didn't want to make angry, even though he was hurt he still looked he could've made a Megan-ka-bob. Black shaggy hair hung over his eyes, which looked both angry and sad. He was wearing an aviator jacket, sliver skull ring, and… "Um…excuse me, but, why do you have a black sword with you?"

He looked down, as if surprised that Megan saw it. Then he regained his senses and managed to stand up, "If you help me I'll tell you." She looked at the sword wearily but sighed, "Alright, but there's something strange about you two. I plan to find out." She sighed letting curiosity overcome herself, she put her arm around his shoulder to help him up and so did Leo. "So you live back here?" he asked Megan, and she nodded, "A huh, just a little ways through the woods."

Once they were at her back door she pulled out her key and easily unlocked the door. Leo still looked good and warm but Nico was shivering, Megan decided to make a fire. You know, once they got Nico situated.

She hurried off to go get some wood as she came back she overheard their conversation, and listened form the hallway. "She's got to be a demigod, though it's weird, she's…what thirteen? Why hasn't her parent claimed her yet?" _Parent claiming me, what now?_ Leo replied, "Well I didn't get claimed until I was fifteen, so-"Nico cut him off, "Look Nico monsters are going to be drawn here already with us here, we need to find out if she really _is _a demigod and if so we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

_What's up with these two? Monsters, gods, and demigods don't exist, they're just stories meant to explain things in real life….right?_

Megan appeared from the hallway with the fire wood, ready to get some answers. She'd set the wood in the fireplace when Leo asked her to step back, "Um…okay." When she stepped back Leo shot a baseball sized fireball at the firewood and it burst into flames.

_So one boy has a sword, the other can shoot fire….MUST STAY CALM!_ "Thanks, I guess." She managed to say and she sat down. "Look I want answers, now, what the heck is up with you two?!" Leo sat down near the fire, "We think you're a demigod, do you live with a parent?" Megan nodded and replied, "Yeah, my dad, how do you know that?" Nico sat up weakly, "Are you good at school?" she shook her head, "No, my dad started homeschooling me…"

They looked at each other as is giving each other a message, "You're defiantly a demigod." I felt my necklace and Leo and Nico's eyes widened in surprise, I looked at my necklace, and the dove had lept off of it and flew around the room then back to my necklace and was still.

Leo was staring at the necklace, "Nico did you just see that?" Nico nodded and Leo did a derp face, "Just making sure." Confusion was running rampant in Megan's mind, "What just happened?" Nico said almost bored, "You were just claimed by your mom Aphrodite." _Did he just say Aphrodite? As in Ancient Greek god Aphrodite? _"You two need to explain what's going on, like you mentioned gods…"

Over the next hour Nico and Leo explained how all of the gods and monsters of Greek and then they explained how there were also ROMAN gods! Talk about a headache…"Okay I think I sort of understand it….vaguely." she said to the boys, and then she asked, "So who are you guys the sons of?" Leo pulled a couple wires out of his tool belt and shrugged, "Hephaestus." Nico sighed, "Hades."

_That must be fun._

The fire had started to grow dim and Megan stood up, "I'm going to get some wood…" she seriously needed to think about what had just happened, but she took a detour and walked into the bathroom. Her dull brown hair was tucked behind her ear and she wished she had blond hair.

Right before her eyes her brown hair faded its color and became pale blond. Then she imagined herself with brown hair again and it darkened again…_it must be the necklace!_ The boys were getting worried about her so she hurried back with the wood and muttered, "Um…guys weirdest thing just happened…" Leo looked at Megan curiously, "I'm afraid to ask what." She sighed, "Just…watch."

As she imagined her hair turning blond she also wanted to try and take it farther and try to changer her eye color. When she opened Nico shrugged, "Well there's something I haven't seen before." Leo's eyes were widened he pointed at Megan's hair. "You just-hair-and eyes-what?" Megan couldn't resist but to laugh, "I just figured that I can change my appearance, like literally one minute ago."

The front door opened up and Leo pulled out a hammer, apparently he thought whatever it was, was a monster. Megan's dad walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the two boys and then to his daughter. "First off why does my daughter have blond hair and blue eyes, unless I'm having memory issues then I clearly remember leaving my house with a daughter that had brown hair and brown eyes." Megan bit her lip then he turned to the boys, "And Megan may I ask what these boys are doing in my house?"

Leo whispered over to Megan, "Should we go?" Danny held up his hands as if to say no. Then he sat down on the other couch, "Just explain to me why they're here." Nico sat up and said, "Megan, I think I can explain better." Then he told Danny about how they'd been traveling and how Megan had helped them out, then he told Danny about how she was a demigod and he explained that she'd probably have to go to a camp for people like her.

"Wait, Nico, you never mentioned anything about a camp." Megan said as she got up, Leo put a hand on her shoulder, "Now that you know you're a demigod, you need to train to survive against monsters in camp." Danny sighed, "He's right Megan, if all that they say is true, and then I won't be able to protect you. I'll help with his foot and in the morning you can go."

_I can believe it, he's kicking me out!_ Megan thought angrily to herself, and her father stood up, "Please excuse us, I need to talk to Megan." Leo shrugged and whispered something to Nico, and then Nico frowned at him and shoved his face. Leo fell down laughing.

Megan and her dad went to her room and he looked out the window, "I probably should've told you this a long time ago. I was out walking in the park and I saw the most beautiful lady I've ever seen. She had wavy brown hair, golden eyes that seemed to shine like the sun and was…_flawless_. I don't know why she noticed me out of everyone in the park but she walked over to me and started talking to me. Within a week we went out on our first date and soon enough she was about to have you. Right after she had you she said that she had to go and that she's be back, but she never did come back. She sent me one letter explaining everything about her. How she was a goddess and that how I'd need to watch out for you even closer. That was the last thing I ever had to hold onto her."

Megan sat down and her father smiled gently at her, "You look so much like her, even with the blond hair." She managed a weak laugh, and changed her back to her normal self, "So I really have to go to that camp?" Danny nodded, "You don't have to stay there forever, just until next summer ends, it'll be fine. Besides you'll make loads of friends, I think that boy out there with the curly hair is taking a fancy to you."

Her face turned bright red, "Dad!" a smile spread across her father's face, and he hugged her, "Just promise to be careful for me Megan, okay?" "I promise." Megan wished she could stay at her house with her dad and just forget about the two strange boys, yet oddly she wanted to know more. How in the world had that boy shot fire, she was pretty sure that not all _demigods_ could do that. "Dad? Do you think I'll be okay?" he looked down at her with that kind light that shone in his eyes she knew she'd never forget. "I'm sure of it, you're tough and those boys look like they can handle themselves. Now I need to look at the boy's foot."

An hour later, Nico's foot was in a bandage, Leo was happily munching on a Hot Pocket, and Megan was sitting on a pillow by the fire. "You know it's weird, our satyrs haven't found you." Nico mumbled while he nibbled on his Hot Pocket. Megan raised her eye brow, "Did you just say…satyrs?" He nodded and laid back on the couch as Megan's dad walked into the room with his Hot Pocket and sat on the La-Z-Boy in the corner of the room.

Megan sighed, "So what is this camp exactly?" Leo said while eating his food (which wasn't exactly sanitary to Megan.) "Basically it's a place for people like us to train to fight off monsters, harness our powers if we have any, and just make friends." He winked at Megan as if to say, _or more than friends._ Megan laughed and looked at her dad; he couldn't help but laugh too.

The rest of the night they exchanged some stories, her dad was the most talkative Megan suspected he was trying to keep his mind off the fact that she was going to be leaving the next morning. The fact of that pressed on Megan's shoulders and threatened to crush her, but even that couldn't keep her from laughing when her dad told stories about how goofy his parents were.

She started to drift off to sleep, but didn't get up to go to her room, she wanted to stay by the fire and cherish every moment she could with her dad. He saw that she was fading and wrapped a very soft blanket around her shoulders, and Megan finally allowed her eyes to close.

When she woke up Leo had drool hanging from his mouth while he was lying on the ground, Nico's back was turned and was scrunched up into a ball, and her dad wasn't anywhere to be seen. Suddenly she was excited about leaving to go to the camp if anything she was going to make _one _friend. _How bad can it be?_ She asked herself feeling optimistic , _how bad can it be?_


End file.
